Who Will It Be?
by Idekk
Summary: heyimbee, strauberryjam, childdolphin, bayani, and many more YouTubers from the Cube Heyimbee goes on a trip with her friends. When something goes wrong she tries to mend her relatonship with her friends, but she doesn't really know who her one true love is. (Don't judge the desc. I'm bad at writing them. Trust me- the story is better than it sounds) Edit: story will not be update
1. Chapter 1: The Trip

New story! Hope you guys are excited! I've actually already finished this one unlike my other ones, so it will be shorter, but I guarentee that you will be able to read it all.

Mitchell's POV

"I'm so excited to be going on this trip!" yells my best friend, Bee as we all pile in the car. I'm driving and Jeremy is sitting next to me. Ryan, and Bee are all in in the backseat.

After we've finally made it to our destination we rush into the hotel. "Hello," Bee cries out to the lady at the front desk. She gets us our two rooms and we go up the elevator to the seventh floor. Ryan and Jeremy are sharing a room and Bee and I are sharing a room. When we arrive at the room Bee dramatically walks in and spins around as if she were in a movie or something. I laugh as we unpack our stuff.

After going out to dinner, I walk around and go to some shops.

After walking around a little more I head back to the hotel. I walk into my room, but it's empty. I head back into the hall and go into the room to my left.

We had all been given keys to both rooms assuming someone *cough cough* Jeremy *cough cough* lost their key.

Bad idea to barge in. I see Bee and Jeremy. Their lips are sealed and their arms are wrapped around each other, but when they see us they move apart from us. "What the heck are you doing," I shout. I lunge towards Jeremy, but Ryan pulls me back right as he walks out of the bathroom. Jeremy doesn't even try to hide it: he puts his arms around Bee in a protective way. "Mitch, calm down," Ryan says.  
"No! I won't let this happen!"  
"Why are you so mad? You guys weren't dating or anything!" Jeremy shouts. No, but I wish she were mine, and I could never see her with another one of my friends. "Whatever," I say trying to play it cool. "I'm going. Bye."

I walk out of the room. I go through the door that has the stairs. I turn to see Ryan following me. "Leave me alone," I say coldly. He puts his hands up as if to say, "Fine. Fine." He leaves and after walking down seven flights of stairs I finally make it to the lobby. I walk out of the automatic sliding doors into the cool air.

I sit on a bench at some park that I walked to. Out of sight of any lamplights and people, I bury my face in my hands and cry. I stay there all night. I hardly got any sleep, and the next morning I was incredibly tired.

I get a taxi to take me to the airport. I didn't even bother going back to get my clothes from the hotel. I walk into the airport and buy a ticket, using the money from my wallet, at the counter. It was the final seat available for the 7:30 A.M. flight back to Melbourne. I go through security which didn't take long since it's so early and I only had me, no luggage. I grab some breakfast at an airport restaurant.  
At 7 I head to my gate to wait to board the airplane at seven fifteen. I check my phone which had been on silent and I see that I had a million texts and calls from everyone on this trip. I block their numbers and then play some Minecraft PE on my phone.  
As I board the plane I feel like I heard someone calling my name, but I figure it must just be my imagination. I get on the plane and fall asleep nearly the entire flight.

Bee's POV  
"What is wrong with you?" I shout to Jeremy after Mitchell and Ryan leave the room. "You just broke my best friend's heart! I don't care if he and I we weren't dating! We still loved each other. We had an amazing friendship! Okay? You just ruined it?" I go back into the other room.

I may have overreacted a little, but Mitchell seemed really angry. It was just a dare from Ryan and then he temporarily left to use the bathroom saying we'd have to take a picture if we did kissed he was gone. Then, Jeremy seemed really into it. No offense to my friends, but I'd take Mitchell's friendship over their's any day. I love them, but Mitch is the best friend ever.

I dig my face in the pillow and cry my heart out.

The next morning I still haven't seen Mitchell. Ryan, who was checking Twitter on his phone whispers, "'Morning. You okay?" I shake my head no and my messy hair falls in front of my face. He gets up from the bed and sits next to me on my bed. He wraps his arms around me and I lean my head against his shoulder. We stay like that for a while, but then I reach to the nightstand and send a text to Mitchell. Over a period of maybe ten minutes I send about five texts to him, but Ryan says that it's no use because he's already tried calling and texting him. "We need to find Mitchell," I say extremely quietly, but in the quiet room Ryan heard me. "He may have gone back to Melbourne," he says. "Well, he may not have gone yet! Let's pack and go!" I say with as much enthusiasm as anyone would hear from me until I saw Mitchell again. "Bee... He may have left last night or this morning. We might not catch him." Ryan says.

"If he went back to Melbourne then we may find him there. Come on!"

We get to the airport around 6:15 after having the hotel mail Mitchell's suitcase home and then taking the bus. We buy tickets for a flight at twelve. It would give us time to look for Mitch, but if we don't see him before we have to go then we would leave.

We go through security which was fairly empty. Then we look at the flight schedule. Twenty flights were to Melbourne before twelve. They were all in section A including ours, so after getting a little bit of food we go to our seats to wait a little. It was a all the way at the end of the A strip, so I walked back and fourth down the line of mostly empty seats. By 7:15 Ryan must have gotten tired of waiting around, so he joined me walking. We had checked our bags, so we didn't have them with us. "Is that him?" Ryan asks while pointing to someone. "Mitchell!" I yell while running towards his gate. He doesn't pay any attention to me, but I still run to the woman who scanned his ticket. "Hey can I go on just for a minute?" I ask.

"Sorry, no."  
"Please I really need to see Mitchell."  
"I cannot allow you to do that."  
"Well can we switch our flight time?"  
"This flight is full."  
"This is a 7:30 flight! How is it full? Do people really want to leave this early?"  
"Well, clearly you do."  
"What if not everyone shows up. Then can I take this flight?"  
"No."  
I give up on arguing with her and I run towards the open door to the jetway. She begins to yell to get security over, but Ryan pulls me back. "Bee. Calm down. We'll find him again. Now we know he's going to Melbourne." He pulls me into a hug and calms me down. "If we can't get this flight we can go see if we can get another earlier flight."

We walk away and go all the way back to the entrance of the airport where we exchange our tickets.

Half an our later we are sitting together on the plane going to Melbourne.  
"Our bags," I whisper in a panicked voice.  
"What about them?"  
"We didn't tell them to have it arrive when we get to Melbourne. It will be getting there when our other flight comes in."  
"Oh. Ummm... That's a problem. Why don't you go to your house and look for Mitchell. I'll wait for the bags. If you don't find him you come back and wait with me. If you do then make up with him or whatever and then come continue waiting with me."

We soon land back in Melbourne. My car is still parked at the airport which is odd. I figured Mitchell would have taken it. Ryan is waiting for our bags and I feel so bad to leave him here, but I get in my car and go back to the apartment.

"Mitchell?" I call out. "Mitchell? Are you here? I really need to talk to you!"

I wander all around the house, but I don't see him. I notice a note on the kitchen table, though.

Bee,  
I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Don't look for me. I'm not ready to face you guys.  
Love,  
Mitchell

I have to look for him, though. He's my best friend. I need to know if he's safe. Even though he said he is...

I drive back to the airport where I wait with Ryan until we get our bags. Then, we drive home.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Mitchell

Mitchell's POV

Once I land in Melbourne, I head to our apartment. I pack another suitcase full of clothes for my next adventure. Then, as I'm about to head out the door, I leave a note for Bee.

I get on the bus and go to the airport again. It's become much busier since I was here a couple of hours before.

After buying my ticket to America, I go sit down and wait for my plane to board.

"OMG! STRAUB, I'M SUCH A BIG FAN! CAN I TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOU?" a girl yells when she notices me. "Sure," I say in response. She pulls her iPhone out and snaps a picture with me. Then, I notice before she walks away she goes on Twitter. I'm guessing she's posting the picture.

Oh no! She's posting the picture! What if Bee sees? She might know where I am. But what if she doesn't see... No! She has to be looking for me. Why wouldn't she be? We are best friends!

I board my plane not that long later.

I sit on the boring flight for many hours constantly thinking about my love, Bee.

Bee's POV

"Bee, look at this," Ryan says showing me a picture on Twitter of Mitchell and some girl. "This was posted while we were waiting for our bags at the airport. At the airport that we were just at and Mitchell is sitting in one of the seats. Why would be sitting there unless he was taking another flight? We must have just missed him. Also, look in the background. It says the flight is to America. That must be where he is going!" "Well thank you, Detective Ryan!" I say in excitement. Although I'm disappointed that we were in a building together twice, im happy that we know where he's going.

By three we are on another plane to America. I'm so excited to finally be going here! Its been my dream for the longest time.

Around 10 PM I fall asleep and I think Ryan was a little after me. Then, at 7 the next morning I wake up. "We are landing now. It is currently 12 PM here in California," a female's voice says from the speaker. "Wow," I remark. "That will take some getting used to." I actually used to be kind of used to American times, but that started fading away and now I'm accustomed to Australian times again.

We go to a hotel which is like $400 a night (after changing some money to American dollars). I really hope we find Mitch soon or he goes to a different state with less expensive hotels because I'm not willing to pay this for more than like 3 days.

"Okay, Bee, we will have to be checking Twitter really often because here's a picture of Mitchell with someone in California and here's one in Cheyenne after the California one, so uh now we have to go to Wyoming." Ryan tells me.

"Let's call Sean. I have his number. We can see if we can stay with him... Hello... Hey, so I'm wondering if Ryan and I can stay with you for a couple of days... Really?...Thanks... Okay see you tomorrow... Bye."

Sean's POV

"Yo, Sean! Can I stay over at your place for a couple days?"  
"Sure, but I'll have some people over then."  
"Who?"  
"Just some friends. You can meet them when you get here."  
"Great! See you tomorrow!"  
"Bye!"

I hang up with Mitch. For some reason I feel like I wasn't supposed to say that the people were Bee and Ryan. It seems like something was going on with them and I don't want to see my friends fighting, so I need them to be together.

The next day I go to the airport to pick up Bee and Ryan. "Hey guys! It's so great to see you! By the way I'll have another friend staying with me. Sorry that I didn't tell you that. It's just that I figured it out after we talked." I say greeting them. We pile into my car and head back to my house.

A couple hours later there is a ring on my door. I answer it and I see Mitchell is standing at my door. "Come in! Stay here. I'll go get my other friends, so you can see them." He sits down on the couch.

I knock on the two doors which occupy Bee and Ryan and I shout, "Come see my other guest!"

They come out of their rooms and into the living room. "MITCHELL!" Bee shouts. Mitch turns towards me and yells, "HOW COULD YOU?" He runs towards me and unexpectedly slaps me in the face before he runs out the front door with Bee following behind him. "Are you okay?" Ryan asks as he comes towards me to comfort me. "Wow. Wow. I don't even know what to say." I leave Ryan and walk to my bedroom.


End file.
